Bounce Back
"Bounce Back" is a song by British girl group Little Mix, released as a single on 14 June 2019. The single was announced on 26 May 2019, and was promoted with the hashtag and line "Steady... Are You Ready?". It was the group's first release on RCA Records UK after parting ways with Syco Music. Lyrics [Intro: All & Jesy Nelson] Steady, are you ready? (Are you ready?) What's going on? (What's going on?) Steady, are you ready? (Are you ready?) What's going on? (What's going on?) [Verse 1: Jesy Nelson & All] Tell me what you know 'bout me ('bout me) Welcome to the city where it's sweet (Where it's sweet) You know I'll be takin' Vita-D (Vita-D) That's why I can't fit up in these jeans (In these jeans) Watch me, you know I like to move that (Move that) The heat wave make you wanna cool back (Cool back) Hear them sayin', baby, bring the bounce back (Bring the bounce back) You gonna make me have to bring the bounce back (Bring the bounce back) Jade Thirlwall Hey, now, say Say, who gonna stay in my way Come right, alright, baby Say, who gonna stay in my way, way [Chorus: All & Jesy Nelson] However do you want me? However do you need me? However do you want me? However do you need me? However do you want me? (Bring the bounce back, bring the, bring the bounce back) However do you need me? (Bring the bounce back, bring the, bring the bounce back) However do you want me? (Bring the bounce back, bring the, bring the bounce back) However do you need me? [Verse 2: Perrie Edwards, Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Jade Thirlwall & All] He say that I'm the girl up in his dreams (Dreams) Hot boy, better give me what I need (What I need) Wear me on his body like a throwback (Throwback) And he better not move when I throw it back (Throw it back) Baby, keep me wetter than a bayou (Bayou) If you don't, I'ma walk right by you (Baby, touch me, tease me, keep it easy) Perrie Edwards Hey, now, say Say, who gonna stay in my way Come right, alright, baby Say, who gonna stay in my way, way [Chorus: All, Perrie Edwards & Jesy Nelson] However do you want me? However do you need me? However do you want me? However do you need me? (However) However do you want me? (Bring the bounce back, bring the, bring the bounce back) However do you need me? (Bring the bounce back, bring the, bring the bounce back) However do you want me? (Bring the bounce back, bring the, bring the bounce back) However do you need me? Why It Sucks # Terrible chorus which is a lazy sample of "Back to Life" by Soul II Soul. # The lyrics aren't better either. Such as "You know I'll be takin' Vita-D (Vita-D) That's why I can't fit up in these jeans (In these jeans)" # It's overplayed quite often. # The singing was kind of off-key. # The trap beat produced by Stargate is very generic and boring. # The music video was really boring as it showed Little Mix and others in a dollhouse partying. Redeeming Qualities # Little Mix's vocals are good, but that's not enough to save the song. Music Video Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2010s Songs Category:Boring Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Songs that Charted at Number 1 Category:2019 Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Awful Moments in Music History Category:Bad Songs From Good Artists Category:Little Mix songs